


Salvezza

by Kuruccha-IT (Kuruccha)



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Gen, Pre-Season/Series 01
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 18:19:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13746624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuruccha/pseuds/Kuruccha-IT
Summary: Magari è stato quello, si dice, a convincerlo a trascinarla via con sé.





	Salvezza

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per la Sesta Settimana del COW-T #8, Team Jade, Prompt: Salvezza (#titolioriginali).

Probabilmente, pensa poi, a far scattare la molla sono state le dita di Anne strette sul manico della forchetta.

Non il modo in cui l’uomo le artigliava il braccio, così forte da far diventare violacea la carne sotto la sua mano; non i lividi sul suo viso, a malapena celati dai capelli tenuti sciolti; non il suo sguardo vuoto, quasi vacuo, quanto piuttosto la scintilla di rabbia e vendetta nel fondo dei suoi occhi - il potenziale del danno nelle sue intenzioni, come se una semplice forchetta potesse essere lo strumento più efficace, l’arma più micidiale.

Magari è stato quello, si dice, a convincerlo a trascinarla via con sé; o è forse stata la totale assenza di paura sul suo viso nell’afferrare la pistola che Jack le porgeva, la soddisfazione dipinta nella sua espressione nell’osservare la gola squarciata dell’uomo che l’aveva posseduta, o magari la ferocia con cui aveva affondato la forchetta, ancora e ancora, sul collo e sulle guance e sul petto del morto, per poi riporla nella tasca dell’abito.

Forse, conclude Jack, forse dovrebbe aver paura di lei; o forse, si dice, mentre la ragazzina lo ringrazia e gli garantisce che onorerà il suo debito, ecco, forse no.


End file.
